Verde y Esmeralda
by itmustbesorcery
Summary: Una visita inesperada, un amor correspondido y la peor de las consecuencias. Hermione es capturada y llevada a la Mansión de los Malfoy para un interrogatorio, Draco es forzado a hacerse a un lado y la impotencia se apodera de él.


Notes: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a J.K Rowling._ God save the queen._  
Una visita inesperada, un amor correspondido y la peor de las consecuencias. Hermione es capturada y llevada a la Mansión de los Malfoy para un interrogatorio, Draco es forzado a hacerse a un lado y la impotencia se apodera de él.

* * *

Podía oír sus gritos rebotando en las paredes, su llanto retumbándole en el oído. ¿Por qué era incapaz de hacer algo? La impotencia lo dominaba, un frío húmedo le subía por la nuca, y aunque su corbata no estaba muy justa ni nadie intentaba estrangularlo, sentía que se ahogaba. La culpa y la desesperación lo volvieron prisionero. Forzó la puerta una y otra vez, tiró del picaporte en todas direcciones pero nunca se movió de su lugar, se hallaba cautivo en su propia casa.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo tanto como yo, asquerosa sangre sucia?- volvió a escuchar el eco de una voz al otro lado de la puerta en el vestíbulo. Cedió a su intento de derribar la puerta- Hermione Granger, la joven sabelotodo- dijo alterando la voz en tono de burla- hija de muggles que se cree más que todos, ¿qué estupidez es esa?- daba largos pasos alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione derrotado y tendido en el piso de la sala, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas. Una tortura así nadie podría aguantarla- "¡Miren todos, soy la amiga de Harry Potter, acabaremos con el Señor Tenebroso!"- dijo gesticulando con los brazos- ¡IMBÉCIL!- volvió a apuntarla con su varita pronunciando nuevamente la maldición cruciatus. Draco, que escuchaba a unos metros en la habitación siguiente, gritó eufórico.

-¡HERMIONE!- más puñetazos hicieron temblar la puerta, iba a enloquecer. Apenas podía controlar su respiración, sollozaba con la frente pegada a la madera maldiciéndose por ser tan cobarde, odiándose por darle la espalda a la única persona que alguna vez quiso, la única que por amarlo lo pagó tan caro. Él era un mortífago, un servidor de uno de los magos más oscuros de todos los tiempos, su alma estaba sellada y su corazón, que nunca vivió el amor puro, ahora se encogía al escuchar el eco de aquellos gritos hundidos en la desesperación.

-¿Vas a decirme donde esconden a tu amigo Potter o prefieres que continúe?- exclamó exaltada. La mirada de Hermione se volvió vacía, pronto cerró los ojos y más lágrimas brotaron de sus párpados. Empezaba a pensar que ya no tendría salida. Sería su vida el costo a pagar si la situación lo requería, de ninguna manera lograría Bellatrix Lestrange que ella traicionara a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, en el fondo se preguntaba si en realidad aquel sacrificio tendría sentido. Nunca fue su intención que la atraparan y la torturaran a más no poder. Nunca supo ella en qué se estaba metiendo, con quién se estaba metiendo.

Ella tenía claro que era parte de la resistencia, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de pasarse al lado oscuro y siempre tuvo esperanzas. Esperanzas que le fueron útiles incluso luego de tanto tiempo. Pero a su vez, aquella fe vino de la mano junto con la ingenuidad, y esa ingenuidad, para Hermione, tenía nombre y apellido; Draco Malfoy.

Tal había sido su pasión por el conocimiento y los libros de pequeña que así más tarde lo fue su interés por aquel niño rubio engreído de Slytherin, cuyo padre resultó ser uno de los seguidores más leales de Lord Voldemort, y el mismo muchacho que en ese momento se desgarraba la garganta llamando su nombre.

-¡Déjenla en paz, DÉJENLA!- su voz rompió en llanto y todos lo oyeron. Lucius rondaba la puerta de entrada y Narcissa, que observaba firme como estatua la tortura, se puso de pie paralizada. Fijó la vista en Hermione que no podía mantenerse conciente y la miró con desprecio.

-No te hagas ilusiones-dijo fría y sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro- si no hablas rápido y tenemos que matarte, no le habremos hecho más que un favor a Draco- comenzó a caminar en dirección al vestíbulo.

-¿Oíste bien sangre sucia? ¿La oíste? – otra vez esa sonrisa maniática en su cara- No voy a preguntártelo de nuevo- volvió a dirigir su varita directo a ella- ¿Dónde está el chiquillo Potter?-

-No…- susurró al fin, ya no creía que pudiese hablar siquiera-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Bellatrx torció su postura para oírla-

Draco escuchó los pasos de su madre acercarse, se inclinó sobre la puerta e hizo que se sobresaltara-

-Draco, ya basta, es suficiente-

Aguardó unos segundos en las sombras de la única ventana por la que entraba luz exterior. Trató de contenerse y mantener la calma, pero nadie contestó. Miró hacia uno de los muebles y procuró que la varita de su hijo siguiera allí. No la había tomado.

-Draco…- dijo una vez más. No hubo respuesta. Descolgó la llave de la puerta y dudó con ella en sus manos. ¿Había sido capaz de encerrar a su hijo en su propia casa? Si lo había hecho fue para protegerlo. Hermione Granger era parte de la oposición al Señor tenebroso, y por ende, ponía en peligro a la familia Malfoy. Sin mencionar que era hija de muggles, así que más que temerle al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, temían manchar su nombre.

Volvió a llamarlo… Nada- ¿Draco?- inquirió apegándose más a la puerta, su voz comenzó a temblar. Lo pensó un momento y metió la llave en el cerrojo, la hizo girar rápido y antes de poder asomarse, aquel silencio se irrumpió.

-¡Avada Kedavra!- una luz verde esmeralda vistió en penumbras a la mansión de los Malfoy. Un nuevo forcejeo a la puerta hizo que se abriese por completo.

- ¿Hermione?- Draco esquivó a su madre y corrió débil hasta la sala principal. Bellatrix admiraba el cadáver sintiéndose victoriosa. Corrió y se abalanzó de rodillas sobre su cuerpo - ¡Hermione!- gritó llorando- Hermione, por favor- la tomó entre sus brazos y corrió su pelo, tenía el rostro pálido y las mejillas irritadas, había sufrido y él la había escuchado. No podía soltarla, no quería, no quería alejarla de él, no quiso sentir el adiós de aquel momento.

Narcissa sintió miedo, por primera vez, al pararse frente a su hijo. Durante muchos años lo malcriaron y lo guiaron de la forma que los hiciese sentir más orgullosos, no importaba si no coincidía con lo correcto, Draco nunca se resistió, quizás porque no quería o quizás porque siempre tuvo miedo. Sin embargo, ésta vez, creyendo que lo protegían, lo privaron de lo único que su hijo se resistiría a olvidar, la única persona a la que jamás podría renunciar. Lograron apartarlo del primer y único amor que Draco había tenido.

Y como si fuese a congelar esa escena y cargarla consigo para siempre, Draco no soltó su cuerpo y su rostro se bañó en lágrimas. Hermione Granger pasó a ser su más puro y apreciado recuerdo, por sobre todas las cosas.

**FIN.**


End file.
